


Housewarming

by reyleaux (witchoil)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exchange Fill, F/M, Fluff, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchoil/pseuds/reyleaux
Summary: Rey is moving into her new apartment and the last thing she needs is Ben's help. But since when has that stopped him?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sweet little fill for a new acquaintance as part of a small holiday exchange. I was so thrilled when you said you liked reylo!!! I hope that this satisfies your size diff/sensuality craving. <3 happy holidays!!!

Rey had already sweat her way out of her t-shirt by the time the doorbell of her new apartment rang, signalling Chewie’s _extremely_ late arrival. 

It rang again as she shut the door behind her, making sure to have her keys in her pocket so that she didn’t find out how much an emergency open cost on her first day. Then again, as she rounded the last flight of stairs. 

“I’m coming!” She shouted. “Jesus. You’re never this--” her words died on her lips as she finally opened the door to the building. It was not Chewie. “-- pushy.” 

Ben nearly blocked the sun with his wide shoulders. Shoulders that seemed to be fighting their way out of his plain black t-shirt. That is, if his chest didn’t beat them to it. 

“Chewie sends his regrets,” Ben said. “I’m the substitute.” 

“Uh-huh,” Rey said, stalling for time as she tried to decide if she even wanted the help anymore or if she’d rather just do it herself. Regardless of how she may have felt about his shoulders or his wavy hair (when had it gotten so long?), the eye candy was rarely enough to outweigh how she felt about his personality. She gestured to the rented truck at the curb. “You sure you can lift these? They’re pretty heavy.”

“If you let me help, I’ll buy us dinner.” 

“That’s...unusually generous of you.” 

“Okay, if you let me help, _Chewie_ buys us dinner.” 

Rey snorted and pushed Ben aside. “There’s the Ben I know.” She took the rental keys from her pocket and turned to face him again as she spun them. “So what are you waiting for?” 

\--

Despite his general tendency to be an enormous pain in the ass no matter what, Ben was actually mostly helpful once they got going. He was strong enough to carry pretty much anything in the truck and apparently smart enough to read the labels on her boxes. In fact, if Rey were to rate her encounters with Ben Organa from least horrible to most, this one would -- so far -- come pretty close to the top (outranked, of course, by the few times she had been in his presence while one or both of them were unconscious). 

When they got to her books, though, things got a little hairy. 

“Jesus, Rey” Ben huffed, arms bulging as he lifted a large banker’s box with obnoxiously precise form. “What is this, gold bullion? I thought you were on scholarship.”

Rey rolled her eyes and rounded on him, snaking her arms under the box while he held the handles. “Almost as good -- they’re my textbooks. And if you can’t handle them, then I--” Rey lifted and the tendons in her shoulders and neck strained so hard she almost stopped breathing. She croaked her way through her declaration. “Then I will.” 

She raised her eyebrows in what she thought was a taunt but which probably looked less smug considering her tomato-red face. With only a few tense, huffing breaths, Rey made it to the end of the truck bed and set the box down as slowly as she could, shoulders screaming. 

But of course there was Ben, crouching just behind the box with a quietly amused look, just a few strands of black hair fallen out of his short ponytail to curl around his face. So much for this being one of their less horrible “hangouts.” 

“What.” Rey spat, already shimmying the box towards herself to take it back into her arms. 

“Nothing,” Ben said, “just wondering if you want a little help there.” 

Rey gritted her teeth and tried her damndest not to squint too hard as she hefted the box of books again. “Nope. Fine, thanks!” If her last word came out as more of a squeak than a sarcastic barb, well, she was already turning away. 

She registered the sound of Ben dropping down from the truck with only mild annoyance, already officially too winded to truly give a shit. It wasn’t until she got to the door and he didn’t rush ahead to let her in that she started to get suspicious. 

“Still don’t want a hand?” 

“If you could get the door-- ngh-- that would be great!” 

“Rey, seriously, just let me carry it.” 

“Ben, _seriously_ , just get the door for me.” 

“Okay, hold on.” 

Rey dropped her head back, rolling her eyes, and noticed with some confusion that didn’t it suddenly seem just a little bit dimmer? 

Ben was not coming around her to open the door, Ben was coming up _under her_. 

“What the _fuck_! Are you doing?!” Rey gripped the box like her life depended on it, which made no sense considering that it wasn’t the box Ben was lifting into a bridal carry. 

“Circumventing your stubbornness.” 

Rey pouted behind the banker’s box. _Her_ stubbornness? Yeah. Right. Thank god they had at least put a stopper in front of the outer door so that it couldn’t fully close. 

Ben turned sideways. “Kick it open?” 

Not wanting to prolong the experience any longer, Rey kicked a foot out, making the door swing wide. As Ben side-stepped through it, Rey wondered idly if her head was perhaps even higher right now than it was when she walked. There was no way, right? No way. 

“Regretting this yet?” She asked as they crested the first landing on the way to her second-floor walkup. 

Ben breathed in and out deeply but didn’t really seem winded when he replied. “Not yet. You?” 

If Rey could have crossed her arms, she would have. She crossed her ankles instead, trying to convey the nonchalance -- the absolute _leisure_ \-- of her current position in Ben’s arms. “Nope. Not the most comfortable chair I’ve sat in, though, that’s for sure.” 

“Thanks for the feedback.” And there, was that a little huff? Was it possible he was getting tired? Rey smiled to herself, counting down the seconds until he gave up. 

Except he fully did not. The man climbed a whole second flight of stairs and brought them to her front door without even so much as a _grunt_ of effort. 

“Get the knob for me? Hands are kinda full.” 

Rey told herself she was being sadistic when she took her sweet time extricating an arm to turn the doorknob, _not_ enjoying the warmth bleeding all into her side from where she was pressed into Ben’s torso. 

Before she could tell him _Congratulations! You did it! You made us both look like idiots, now put me down_ , Ben had walked into the living room and asked, “So where are these going?” 

Rey opened her mouth to respond and found it strangely dry. She should make him take a detour to the kitchen for water. “Uh, bedroom.” 

And that was how Rey found herself being carried bridal-style into her new bedroom in the arms of her most consistent frenemy. Not that she hadn’t entertained the idea, exactly, but in her head it was never quite like this. 

“Where?” Ben asked, jostling her a little as he readjusted her in his arms. Rey noticed for the first time that she could actually feel his arms flex under her thighs, if she concentrated. 

“Uh,” she said, “Bed?” And if Rey’s face went a bit red at the exchange, Ben probably (hopefully) couldn’t see it anyways. 

She let the box tumble off of her midsection as soon as the bed was below her, bouncing a little and rolling onto its side with a soft, paper creak. 

“Alright,” Ben said, and began tumbling her out of his arms. 

And maybe it was instinct or maybe it was just insanity, but Rey scrambled to grab a hold of him, shouting, “Don’t _drop_ me! Jesus!” Squeezing tight with knees and hands, she managed not to get dropped by climbing Ben little-kid-in-a-tree-style, her ankles locking behind his back just like her hands behind his neck. 

Which left Rey with her _ankles locked around Ben Organa’s back and her arms tight around his neck_. 

He looked exactly as shocked as she felt at their suddenly much more intimate proximity. Although Rey had spared a thought for the heat of Ben’s stomach while he carried her, it didn’t hold a candle to the heat she could feel radiating off _herself_ where her thighs met that stomach. 

“Are you gonna--” She started, mouth full of cotton and eyes searching Ben’s face as though it would tell her anything. 

Ben’s brows knit together for a second in something that looked like consternation. “Am I gonna...what?” 

What Rey was going to say was _Are you gonna put me down_ , but as the seconds ticked by and Ben’s liquidy, cow-brown eyes didn’t leave her face, that started to sound less and less appealing. 

“Um,” Rey said, finally failing to resist the urge to look at his mouth. For once in his life, he wasn’t smirking or grimacing or straight up pouting. Instead his face was slack, his lips slightly parted (just barely enough to see his entirely-too-adorable two front teeth), barely breathing even as he still held Rey four feet off the ground. Because, funnily, although he’d at first seemed like he wanted to drop her, those big arms were now snaked around her back and holding her much closer than when he’d first picked her up. 

She felt her face moving before she could even make a conscious decision, head tilting in that instinctive, practiced way, eyes sliding shut--

_Something_ buzzed way too close to where Rey’s hips met Ben’s and she couldn’t help letting out a strangled noise somewhere between a yell and a squeal. 

Ben hissed and shifted Rey in his arms, reaching one hand down to his pants, which was a gesture that Rey _definitely_ did not have any feelings or thoughts about right at this moment. 

“Uh, hello?” Ben said into his phone. Rey could hear Chewie’s gruff voice on the other end asking Ben if he’d been playing nice. “Yeah,” he said in response, throat bobbing inches away from Rey’s face. “It’s been fine. We’re almost done.” 

When Rey heard Chewie start to launch into what sounded suspiciously like the beginnings of a story, she gave a silent little prayer of forgiveness and pulled one arm back from around Ben’s back to snatch the phone from his hand. 

“Hi, Chewie! We’re good, but I really need Ben’s help with something right now. Sorry! Bye!” 

Before Chewie could say anything else, Rey locked the phone and hurled it through the open bedroom door to (hopefully) land somewhere soft on the living room carpet. 

Ben looked shocked. “Rey!” 

“Shut up, I know you can replace it. Now are you going to kiss me or do I have to do everything myself?”

Just this once, Ben didn’t argue. 


End file.
